


Wet

by dmhello



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck is adopted, Beck's a good brother, Gen, Incorrect Victorious Headcannons, Incorrect Victorious Universe, bed wetting, violet is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmhello/pseuds/dmhello
Summary: Beck babysits his siblings for the night while his parents take a trip. All goes well until his youngest sister has an accident.
Relationships: Beck Oliver & His Siblings, Beck Oliver & Violet Oliver
Kudos: 8





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Beck's siblings made by Incorrect-Victorious on Tumblr. A lot of other headcanons we made together.

Beck could finally hear himself think. He’d been babysitting his little sisters while his parents went out for their anniversary. It was an overnight trip and they wouldn’t be back until morning. They didn’t take vacations often, so he and his three siblings had saved up all year (Read: Beck with his job and his sisters giving like two dimes in a piggy bank) to give them one. Edward and Marie had been married for forty years. They deserved a break from the madness to enjoy that fact for a night.

It was touching they trusted Beck to not burn their house or all of Angelino Heights to the ground. He was a trained vet for chaos with taking care of the twins for so long, and his friend group was a whole other level of sanity training. But there was a new addition to their family this time around.

The Oliver’s has adopted Violet out of Morocco two years ago. She was only five and had never spent the night without their parents before. So Beck had to be extra attentive to her the whole evening. She’d finally gotten to bed with a lot of fuss about her covers and her stuffed frog being just right, but she’d done it. The twins, Lydia and Lyla, had gotten to bed a few hours later. They were eleven, so that meant rights to a later night.

The house was finally quiet, with only the creeks of the old Victorian Eastlake house entering his ears. Beck had melted into a chair with tea and lots of snacks in hand. He could see why his dad liked this chair enough to fall asleep in it every afternoon. Or maybe that was just his dad being in his 50’s.  
Beck had this time to himself and he needed it. He loved his sisters, but he required a recharge from so much people time. Desperately. Which meant more lavender tea than one person should ever consume in a night and more popcorn than a cornfield. Plus Pride and Prejudice, come on that was a given.

Naturally, not even half an hour into the movie was when he heard a crash in Violet’s room. He didn’t even have time to groan before he heard crying, leading to Beck racing up the stairs.

“Violet? What happened, are you alright?” He asked as he opened the door with a throwaway knock. She was standing next to her bed, tears running down her face as she struggled to pull her sheets off. Her sippy cup of water was on the ground, spilled all over the throw rug from the bed shifting.  
“Vi, what the-oh” Beck stopped as he turned on her light. The sheets she was trying to pull off were no longer white. Residing right where the little girl slept was a big, pungent yellow stain.  
“Oh Violet” he said, walking up to her slowly “it’s okay-“  
“No, it’s not!” She whaled tugging at the sheets more “I was supposed to go to bed and now I can’t! And I got the bed all dirty and-“  
“Violet, it’s alright,” Beck said taking her hands “it happens okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
She sniffed, letting go of the sheet and letting Beck pull her into a hug. “My-my bed.”  
“Let’s get you cleaned up first okay? I’ll worry about your bed.”

One quick bath and the little girl was back to her clean little self. Beck changed the sheets and the mattress pad as Violet picked out her new pajamas. He quickly and carefully stuffed all of it in the washing machine. He knew all too well the consequences of leaving this until morning. The smell would be all over the house by early morning.

Violet was still wrapped in her towel when he trudged back from the washroom, sniffing at her laid out pajamas.  
“Let’s get you changed,” he said crouching down next to her. He had already put her in a pair of pull-ups and taken care of the head wrap that kept her afro neat. All Violet needed to go to bed were her clothes, but she had a death grip on the towel and wouldn't move.  
“I really didn’t mean to,” she said. Her voice was quiet and hoarse. She hadn't spoken a word since the bath.  
“I know, Vi, no one does. It's not your fault. It’s not something you do on purpose.”  
"But I got it all dirty. Maman doesn't like it when things are dirty."  
"You're not in trouble, Vi. They care more about you then some sheets. This isn't like the time you rolled in the garden bed and walked through the living room."  
“How would you know?” She said, slumping to the ground in a little ball.

Beck sat right next to her, holding his knees up in a similar fashion to her panicked posture. He took a deep breath. “You know, I used to wet the bed when I first got adopted too.”  
She gasped with utter disbelief. “You? But you said you were old when you got here!”  
“Old? I was seven!” Beck said acting offended.  
“That’s old” the five-year-old stated in a matter-of-fact tone only five-year-olds could pull off.  
“Then what are Maman and Dad?”  
“Respectably ancient."  
Beck snorted, laughing through his nose to try to keep it quiet. The twins were still sleeping after all. “Do me a favor, repeat that phrase as much as you can.”

They both laughed, Beck scooping her up in his lap.  
“Did you really wet the bed, Beckett?”  
“Yeah. When I first got here I wasn’t used to being in a place like this.”  
“An old house?”  
“A home” Beck sighed “before I got here I was in an orphanage. It was crowded, and the older kids and the matron used to—they were really mean to me. I didn’t want to go back, and I was terrified they would end up not liking me and returning me. So I got really scared, even when I was asleep. I had nightmares my whole first month, and I wet the bed sometimes.”  
“But you’re not scared now?”  
“No” Beck shook his head “they chose me, they chose the twins, and they chose you. They’d never give up on us. You’re staying right here Vi, and we’ll take care of you. That's more important than things like sheets. Promise.”  
“For forever?”  
“Until the end of our days Violet. We’re a family, we chose each other, and nothing is stopping that.”

Violet nodded “it wasn’t really a nightmare. I just dreamed I was in a big ocean and then I woke up all wet.”  
Beck nodded “no more juice boxes before bed for you then, huh?”  
Violet giggled, yawning “is my bed okay?”  
“You’re bed is all clean, just like you.” He said lifting her back on her feet and giving her chubby little cheeks some raspberry kisses. It made her giggle. “So how about we get you clothed and back into it? It’s late, missy. Later than Lydia and Lyla’s bedtime.”  
Violet gasped happily “I stayed up longer than them?”  
“Technically, yes” he nodded. “You can brag about it tomorrow at breakfast, but you need to get to sleep before then.”  
"You're making us your omelets, aren’t you B?"  
"Only if you get back to bed."  
“I need my PJs!”

Beck hardly could keep up with Violet after that. He tucked her in at record time, and she was falling asleep before he could even make it downstairs again. He felt he handled the little crisis well, but now that it was over he was just plain drained of all his energy. Not simply from the late-night either. Talking about his childhood always tired him, in a body way, but in a brain way too. He didn’t even put away the now cold tea and popcorn before his body collided with the couch. He didn’t even want to go through the effort of going out to his RV.  
“Alarm, you are being turned off.” He muttered at his phone. He was out in minutes. He would have a late morning, but it was Saturday. That’s what the weekend was for.

Beck’s “late morning” turned out to be nine o'clock, because siblings.


End file.
